Rebirth
by Mudcrab-Chan
Summary: Izuku wakes up on a random planet, with no recollection of how it happened or any memory at all. And a tiny dorito is nagging him. The hell?
1. Introductions

"Wake Up, Guardian."

Izuku blinked once. He blinked twice.

Where the hell was he?

Why did his head hurt so much?

Groaning he used his arms- at least he thought that's what they were called- to lift himself from the ground. Flexing his fingers, Izuku gripped to the first thing he found.

"Why are you touching me, guardian?"

Izuku jumped back and hit his head on the back of a car.

"Who the fuck? I don't-What the-Leave me alone!"

A minuscule silver triangle-ish thing floated in front of him, swerving left and right.

"G-get the fuck away from me!"

The triangle blinked.

"But guardian, I am your ghost. I am here to guide

yo-"

Izuku used all his strength to heave a rustic pipe at the triangle. Without even trying, it dodged.

The triangle (It had to be from some black magic)

started to speak again.

"Please guardian, use reason. If I wanted to kill you, I could've done it while you were in hyperstasis, so why would I go through all that trouble?"

Oh. That did make sense.

"Anyways, we have to get out of here before the fallen find you, otherwise I'll be the least of your problems. Wait. That came out wrong. I'm not a problem, it's just that it made sense to use that, and-"

Izuku took the opportunity to attempt to punch the glowing "ghost". Obviously it didn't work as he tripped on a rock and face planted into the grassy earth.

The ghost chuckled. "Alright guardian, lets stop fooling around and head out."

Izuku grumbled. "Stupid ass dorito…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

 **A/N: I know this is short, but this is just a demo. Tell me what you think! If you like I'll continue, and if you don't I have a couple of other stories. If I do happen to continue**

 **(very likely) I'll probably make the first few chapters very Izuku-Centric and then introduce everyone else. Also, I might name the ghost, so please leave suggestions. If you didn't know, this is based off of Destiny.**

 **Anyways, Mudcrab out!**


	2. Stupid Dorito

"So" Izuku stretched again. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

The small ghost hovering next to him sighed

"We're going to find a jumpship and sail through the cosmos to get to the last city. But first, we have to fight our way through fallen, a species foreign to this planet who have infested it and plan to-"

"Shut up! I wanted a summary, not a detailed essay!"

The ghost blinked impassively

"Okay. There's something I need to know though. If we have to engage in combat, we should at least see what class you are. Shove down your sleeve and let's see what mark you have."

Izuku pulled down his sleeve, and his breathing tightened. On his wrist were four triangles pointing at each other. But that wasn't _that_ weird. What was weird was that the mark on his arm was ducking storming. Literally. Lighting arced off of one triangle and shot into another. A grey mist floated on his arm.

The ghost nodded "Ah, you have the mark of the brawler. You must be a titan."

"You know, I'm less interested in what "class" I am and I'm more interested in WHY MY ARM IS FUCKING _GLOWING"_

"Not to worry guardian, it just means that you are imbued with the storm."

Izuku blinked.

"Don't worry about it."

They continued to walk in silence till they reached a large metal door, rust practically engulfing it, and its hinges violently torn off.

"Well guardian, after you."

Izuku stepped over the door and and turned to find a flight of stairs, equally as battered and worn. Ascending up the flight, he continued till he found a- wait what was it? He knew it started with a _b._

Bingo? No, that didn't seem right. Maybe bush?

Not that either. Boiler! It was a boiler room.

Walking along the railway, Izuku dodged pipes, metal bits scattered everywhere, and nails, till he made it to the end.

A large hole was in the wall. The fuck?

It was gaping, and he walked closer to get a better look when…

"Come on guardian."

Surprised by the ghost's voice, Izuku jumped forward into a pipe and fell on his butt.

"Don't do that shit man!"

Izuku rubbed his ass. Pushing himself off the floor, they continued to walk through the factory, when finally they stopped.

The lights were pitch black, and Izuku couldn't see a damn thing. He stumbled in the darkness, till he could hear his ghost's voice.

"I'm trying to get the lights on now, but these military systems are a bit hard to crack… If I do this…and…"

The lights switched on, and Izuku could see again. Unluckily for him though, he didn't like what he saw.

Four armed beasts scattered away from the light, and for just a split second, he made eye contact.

That's when he knew, he fucked up.

 **A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback! It really makes me wanna work harder. I know these chapters are kinda short, but as the story progresses, they'll get longer.**

 **Anyways, Mudcrab out!**


End file.
